Now-a-days there is a spurt in the companies offering profile matching services. It is also apparent that the internet is the most preferred medium for job placement. Typically, the profile matching service is provided through a website where both the job providers and job seekers may register and create their profiles. The profiles may include details such as educational background, work experience, skill sets and the like. Thereafter, the job seekers and job providers are matched based on the details provided in the respective profiles. Further, the profile matching sites may provide the most suitable candidates for job providers and the most suitable jobs for the job seekers.
The current profile matching services are inflexible, in the sense that there are not many options provided for both the job seekers and job providers for customizing the profiles. The current profile matching sites do not offer efficient parameters for enhancing the match between the job seeker and the job provider. Further, the algorithms used for matching the job seeker profiles with the available jobs are not intelligent enough to provide a good match which is satisfying for both the job seeker and the job provider.
Further, the current profile matching portals match the profiles of the job seeker with the job provider based on keywords and other similar factors. Due to the limited parameters considered for matching the profiles, the shortlisted candidates may not meet the expectations of the job provider.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and systems for matching the job seeker profile with the jobs posted by the job providers. There is a need for method and system which factors in various parameters from the profiles of the job seekers and job provider for providing the best suitable match. Further, there is a need for providing a greater control to the job seeker and job provider for customizing the profiles which may lead to better job matches.